Fortune of Hector
by Daisyharte
Summary: This is something I did for class it got positive reviews and here it is for you! Its a short story of Hector and Cellia's mother meeting.


For Hector the sky is not the limit, and reality is a mental construct set in place to keep the feeble minded in their place. There is nothing that he cannot accomplish no task impossible and no challenge too daunting. It was this thinking that lead to the disagreement and eventual dissolution of the teacher student relationship of Hector and A.H. and here the challenge was born. Of course Hector failed miserably due to his excessive hubris. Frustrated and on the verge of giving in to defeat he met her and he was carried away on a wave of what can only be described as fate.

Hector had achieved the perfect stage persona, stunning in the an all-white tailcoat and waist coast that reflected any light in a dazzling array of colors. He had just the right amount of magic and mysticism to be convincing without being too magical, and he flaunted his talents as he performed on the makeshift stage erected in the middle of the senator house. As he prepared the audience to receive his last illusion he found his attention being drawn to a women standing near the back of the crowd. Adorned in Amethyst gems that complimented the modest lavender gown that barely held to her slender shoulders her presence could not be denied. Hector tried in vain to make eye contact with the women, but found it in possible due to her hat cascading around her face shrouding her in shadows. Quickly, without much ado, he completed his trick and immediately sought the women out amongst the crowd in vain. Audience members quickly surrounded him momentarily causing him to lose sight of her, but she was right where he had seen her, unmoving, waiting for him. As he approached her she lifted her head slightly, enough that light caught the hypnotic quality of her translucent pale blue eyes. This move would seem a rehearsed flirtatious gesture from anyone else, but for this women it seem completely natural. He stood before silent taking note of everything about her from way the light danced around her, making her appear to be glowing, to the the sensuous pout of her lips. He caught her scent it was soft jasmine, maybe lilac whatever it was, was completely titillating. Quietly, with a nearly indecipherable swishing of her gown, she extended her gloved hand. Hector bowled gallantly to receive it. "I see you've meet my good friend!" the senators voice boomed from behind him. Hector raised a single eyebrow as a devilish grin crept across his face, "Actually I have yet to properly introduce myself." Her voice was nearly a whisper, caressing his face and dancing lithely through his head. "Prospero the Enchanter, this is Ariel." The senator said, neither spoke and the senator took his cue leaving the two alone again. "You mustn't expect me to refer to you as Prospero." Ariel said rousing a full smile from him, "But if I were to tell you my name I would shatter the illusion." She smiled at him. They continued to talk until the party ended and days after that. It was a was on a day that seemed so like all the others that everything changed, Hector meet with Ariel, as had become their routine, and they decided to sit in the park. Hector observed Ariel, and marveled at her effect on him. He shifted his gaze to her perpetually gloved hands, and grasped her wrist. Ariel turned a worried gaze toward him and watched slightly intrigued as he meticulously removed her glove. He never bothered to ask why she insisted on wearing gloves and she never volunteered the information, but at the moment he could only focus on his compulsion to feel the smallest part of her that had been denied to him. He could feel her pulse dancing wickedly under the thin skin of her wrist as he moved achingly slowly to finally caress her palm. She froze, Hector shifted his focus to her eyes, which were dilated so that the blue irises of her eyes became a ring around the eternal darkness the replaced her normal expression. Suddenly, violently Ariel grasped his arm and whispered horrified, "Oh god, you're going to kill her." Her words were lost on him however as he saw the possibilities. Ariel's vision returned to normal, sliding her hand from Hectors grasp she slowly stood and left him sitting there with his visions of grandeur. She would never see him again, but would hear of him in passing and small glimpses of him whenever she looked into her daughters face. Ariel entered a spiraling depression and slowly wilted away while Prospero the Enchanter blossomed and flourished drawing Hector closer to his impossible goals, all he had to do was bide his time and hone his craft. Ariel had seen the future, the challenge that Hector never mentioned, the women she would never physically see her daughter grow to be, and the madness that, had already begin to set in, that would lead her to eventually take her own life…


End file.
